swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver Synklair
Oliver Synklair was a Human male that was an independent rebel against the Empire during the Galactic Civil War. Initially, Oliver was viewed as nothing more than a spoiled rich kid that avoided consequences for his actions because of who his family was and how wealthy he was. After being kidnapped and marooned on an isolated world, Oliver returned to Caprishia a changed man, one which saw the wrongs his father was involved in and decided to rebel against his family and the Empire. Secreting away a sizable amount of credits, Oliver secretly prepared for his upcoming split from his family. Discovered by his sister, Elexis, Oliver was assisted by his sister in developing his ship, the Demon Runner. When he split from his family, Oliver managed to download the databanks of Brodic Ares Corporation, along with sabotaging the new, prototype cruiser that his father’s company was working on for the Empire. Oliver journeyed to the underworld facility of Waystation Kesh, where he encountered two young, upstart pilots, the Voss siblings. Teaming up with the Voss’, Oliver and the duo set out to wreak havoc on the Empire and the Engstrom Trust. History Born on Caprishia to Geoffrey and Draya Synklair, Oliver was the youngest of three siblings. Being the youngest, Ollie was often viewed as the spoiled rich kid that could get away with anything because of who his family was. By the time Ollie was in his late teens, he was viewed as a billionaire playboy. He had dropped out or been kicked out of four different private schools and had done multiple stunts within the Trust which made him a scandalous holonews star. At the age of eighteen, Oliver took his father’s star yacht on a cruise to Palmaera for a big celebrity party. The ship never made it to its destination, however. While in route, the ship encountered a gravity shadow and was ripped from hyperspace, right into an ion storm. Crashing on a remote planet, Ollie was the only survivor and the sole sentient person on the planet, or so he thought. After two years on the planet, Ollie was seemingly rescued and returned to Caprishia and his family. Upon his return, Oliver was profoundly different. He immediately began disagreeing with his father’s involvement with the Empire and began rebelling against Geoffrey and the Brodic Ares Corporation. With his sister’s help, Ollie had his personal ship modified into a covert smuggling craft, christened the Demon Runner. As his sister defected to the Antrixian Resistance, Ollie also left Caprishia. Journeying to the underworld port, Waystation Kesh, Ollie allied with the Voss siblings to begin rebelling against the Empire. Blood Ties (forthcoming) Appearance and Personality Upon revealing to the world he was alive after two years of being marooned, Oliver masked how he had matured by using the same playboy image he had before. In reality, he had become a stern, disciplined, responsible, serious, intelligent, calculating individual, warrior and tactician, who would always look out for those he cared for, with a newly defined sense of loyalty and service, moral compass and an indomitable will, though a severely traumatized and damaged individual. Oliver was immensely disciplined emotionally. He excelled at masking and compartmentalizing his emotions. He had both a dry and sarcastic sense of humor. Oliver was also very intelligent and calculating in regards to others; he was quick to take notice of talented individuals that show aptitude in secrecy, and when the opportunity presented itself invited such individuals to join his crusade. RPG D6 Stats Type:' Brash Pilot DEXTERITY 3D+1 Blaster 6D, Dodge 6D, Melee Combat 4D, (s)Melee Combat: Shao’dengia Technique 8D, Missile Weapons 7D, Running 6D, Thrown Weapons 6D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D Alien species 5D+1, Bureaucracy 3D, Business 5D+2, Languages 7D+2, Planetary Systems 4D+1, Streetwise 2D+1, Survival 5D+1, Value 4D MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 5D, Beast Riding 4D+2, Repulsorlift Operation 5D+2, (s)Repulsorlift Operation: Airspeeder 7D+1, Space Transports 7D, Starfighter Piloting 7D, Starship Gunnery 6D, Starship Shields 4D+2, Swoop Operations 6D PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 3D+2, Command 5D, Hide 3D+1, Search 3D+1, Sneak 4D+2 STRENGTH 3D+2 Acrobatics 6D, Brawling 6D, (s)Brawling: Shao’dengia Technique 7D+2, Climbing/Jumping 4D+2, Lifting 4D, Stamina 6D TECHNICAL 3D Computer Programming/Repair 5D, Droid Programming 4D, Droid Repair 6D, First Aid 3D+2, Repulsorlift Repair 5D+2, Space Transport Repair 6D+1, Starfighter Repair 5D Force Points: 3 Dark Side Points: 1 Character Points: 15 Move: 10 Equipment: Blaster Pistol (4D), Macrobinoculars (+30 to search at ranges greater than 100 meters), Comlink, Utility Belt. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters